In the servicing of automobiles and other machinery, it is always a difficult task to properly tension flexible vee and flat drive belts. Flexible belts are very common in machinery, particularly automobiles. They are popular because they are a low cost, compact means for transferring power from a power source to a driven instrument by a pulley system. Flexible belt drive systems can accommodate variations in placement, slight angular misalignment, etc. Moreover, they are quite easy to install.
It is, however, necessary to check the tension in a flexible belt drive system from time to time. Some develop a feel for belt tension testing. However, testing the tension of the belt by hand touch or the like is believed to be difficult to all except experienced mechanics. Moreover, it is not precise in the sense that it merely gives a feel for the rightness of the tension.
The present invention is used to achieve the correct tension when tightening a belt. As an example, belt tensioning is routinely necessary in automobile service work due to relaxation of belts. If there is inadequate tension, the engine which serves as the prime mover for the belt system will not adequately power the accessories which are driven by the belt system. Belt slippage may occur and thereby damage the belt. Belt slippage tends to heat the surface of the belt, placing a glossy, brittle face on the rubber and thereby preventing realization of the full life of the belt. Failure of the bearings in the driven accessories occurs if belts are tightened excessively.
The present invention is a handy device to use. It is able to detect changes in belt tension and, more importantly, will give a quantitative reading. The quantitative reading enables the user of the present invention to adjust the belt to a specified tension by observing the reading on the meter.
The present invention is a relatively inexpensive device to manufacture. Notwithstanding the low cost of manufacture, it is a device which can, with a reasonable degree of accuracy, provide an indication of belt tensioning. Other belt tensioners commercially available do not give continuous readings and require manual operation each time a reading is taken. This results in a trial and error procedure of tightening the belt and getting a reading. Few automobile mechanics routinely use them because of time required in use and high purchase price.